Le Train Sifflera Trois Fois
by titpuce86
Summary: Pour Peter Pevensie, les trains sont devenus bien involontairement le symbole de tout ce qui ne va pas dans sa vie.


Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « train ».

**Disclaimer** : Narnia a été crée par CS Lewis.

AN : Le titre est bien évidemment celui du célèbre western éponyme de 1952

* * *

><p><strong>Le Train Sifflera Trois Fois<strong>

Peter commençait vraiment à détester les gares et surtout les trains. Il n'en avait pas pris beaucoup, mais tous ceux qu'il avait pris avaient d'une certaine façon marqué une fin pour lui et une fin dont il ne voulait absolument pas.

Il y avait d'abord eu le train qui les avait emmenés loin de Londres et de la guerre. Pendant tout le trajet, il avait maudit les affiches gouvernementales qu'il avait vu fleurir un peu partout en ville et qui incitaient les parents à envoyer leurs enfants à la campagne. Il avait maudit les Allemands et leurs bombardements. Il avait maudit Edmund pour avoir été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase pour leur mère avec son obsession avec cette stupide photo. Et il avait maudit leur mère de les avoir envoyés loin d'elle, de les contraindre à une totale incertitude en ce qui concernait sa survie. Peter n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que le téléphone ne passait que difficilement hors de Londres et que de toute façon les personnes chez qui ils seraient logés n'auraient peut-être pas de téléphone, il savait que les lettres mettaient longtemps à arriver et que la censure les ouvraient. Il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur mère ou même à leur père, ils ne le sauraient pas avant plusieurs jours et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

En vérité, sa colère lui servait surtout à masquer sa peur de l'inconnu. Il ne savait pas où il allait, quelles seraient les conditions de vie là-bas, si les gens chez qui ils allaient seraient aimables, exigeants, acariâtres. C'était déjà une chance qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas accueillir quatre enfants d'un coup. Enfin, au moins, maintenant ils devraient pouvoir dormir toute la nuit sans crainte d'être réveillés en sursaut par les sirènes.

Mais rien n'y faisait et, à mesure que défilait la campagne anglaise devant ses yeux et que descendaient les autres enfants aux petites gares de campagne, son anxiété ne s'apaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il savait qu'il devait être fort pour les autres, surtout pour Lucie qui était petite, mais c'était dur et il aurait de loin préféré que leur mère soit là pour lui dire quoi faire. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur le quai de la petite gare et que personne n'avait été là pour les accueillir, Peter avait bien failli craquer.

Ce train-là avait été peur, séparation et la fin de son enfance.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Le second train les avait ramenés à Londres, loin du havre de paix qu'avait été la demeure du professeur Kirke. Loin de Narnia. Déjà certains de leurs souvenirs s'effilochaient, ceux de Lucy et d'Edmund plus vite que les leurs, mais la présence de l'armoire et le fait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient parler de ce qui était dans les faits devenu leur pays avec Diggory Kirke avaient conféré une permanence à ce qui ne leur semblait parfois n'être plus qu'un rêve.

Au-delà de la séparation physique définitivement et clairement marquée d'avec Narnia – après tout, il était peu probable qu'ils retournent jamais dans ce manoir au milieu de la campagne anglaise, ce train signifiait aussi le retour à Londres. Le retour à la ville, à la _civilisation_, après avoir vécu pendant près de quinze ans dans des conditions très différentes. Déjà, au dernier arrêt en gare, un arrêt qui avait duré près d'une heure car ils attendaient l'arrivée des troupes qu'ils devaient amener dans le sud du pays, l'odeur et la consistance de l'air les avaient fait toussés. Ils n'avaient certainement plus l'habitude de respirer un air aussi pollué. Après tout, la campagne anglaise, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'enorgueillir d'un air aussi pur et sain que Narnia, était tout de même bien mieux lotie que la capitale avec son étouffant smog.

Une autre restriction qui avait fait son apparition dès qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure du professeur Kirke était leur âge apparent. Ils étaient traités comme les enfants qu'ils semblaient être. A Narnia, leurs sujets comme leurs voisins avaient rapidement appris que leur âge n'affligeait en rien leurs compétences. Chez le professeur, si Mrs McReady et les domestiques les traitaient comme des enfants, ou au mieux des adolescents, ce n'était pas le cas du propriétaire de la maison et il faisait volontiers office de tampon entre sa gouvernante et ses invités, leur évitant ainsi un certain nombre d'humiliantes conversations. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien, ni personne pour détromper les gens qui ne pouvaient pas, qui ne savaient pas aller au-delà de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Quelques heures seulement dans un train et Peter sentait déjà l'immense défi que cela allait être de vivre de nouveau dans un corps d'adolescent, dans une société qui ne le considèrerait pas comme un adulte avant de nombreuses années. La situation était bien sûr encore pire pour ses cadets, surtout la pauvre Lucy que Mrs McReady avait désespérément tenté de renvoyer à ses poupées.

Mais le plus dur serait sans doute de devoir se plier à des volontés autres que la sienne. Il avait été roi et même Haut Roi. Seul Aslan et son père avaient été au-dessus de lui et, le plus souvent, ce n'était une supériorité que spirituelle, immatérielle. Aslan était rarement à Narnia et son père ne quittait pas l'autre côté de l'océan. Autrement dit, Peter avait eu le dernier mot dans tous les domaines où il pouvait le souhaiter. Et même s'il s'était toujours efforcé de ne pas abuser de ce pouvoir, il lui était déjà évident qu'il s'y était habitué, que lorsqu'il déclarait quelque chose qui pouvait même être vaguement interprété comme un ordre, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit exécuté. Et désormais, il lui faudrait se conformer aux pratiques et usages d'une société qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, obéir à d'autres quand il avait l'habitude d'être obéi. Le plus dur serait certainement leur mère. Après tout, cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Helen Pevensie et ils avaient tous depuis longtemps dépassé le besoin qu'ils avaient d'elle. Oh bien évidemment, elle était leur mère et ils l'aimeraient toujours pour ce fait, mais ils avaient dû grandir sans elle et Peter doutait sérieusement que leurs relations avec elle puissent ne fussent que ressembler à ce qu'elles étaient avant Narnia. Ils avaient trop changé pour cela.

Ce second train avait été la fin d'un rêve, la fin d'une vie, la fin de l'âge d'or de leur vie et aussi déprimant que cela puisse paraître, jamais Peter n'avait retrouvé une joie qui ne puisse qu'approcher celle qu'il avait connue dans le Narnia sur lequel il avait régné.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Il y avait ensuite eu le troisième train, celui qui avait signé son départ définitif de Narnia, son exil vraiment. Il avait beau dire à Edmund et Lucy qu'il comprenait, à Aslan et Susan qu'il acceptait, c'était loin d'être vrai. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester à Narnia. D'accord, il y avait un autre roi avec Caspian sur le trône. Et alors ? Cair Paravel n'avait-il pas été connu comme le château aux quatre trônes ? Ils avaient régné à plusieurs déjà, ils pouvaient le refaire. Et si on leur opposait que Caspian ne faisait pas partie de leur famille, qu'à cela ne tienne, le Telmarine épouserait Susan et le problème serait réglé. De toute façon, vu la manière dont ces deux là se faisaient les yeux doux, ils auraient très certainement sauté sur l'opportunité. Non, ça n'était vraiment pas juste et Peter ne comprenait pas et il n'acceptait certainement pas.

Aslan avait une drôle de façon de prouver cette affection qu'il professait à leur égard. Par deux fois il les avait arraché à leur monde et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà maintenant qu'il leur retirait tout espoir à Susan et à lui, qu'il les bannissait de ce qui était leur pays bien plus que l'Angleterre. Quelles avaient été leurs fautes ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ? N'avaient-ils pas agi exactement comme Aslan le voulait, en protégeant Narnia dans son entièreté, sans distinction de race ? Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Cette litanie de la colère, de l'amertume et de l'incompréhension avait bercé son troisième voyage en train.

Et aujourd'hui, son grief contre le train serait apparemment son manque de ponctualité. D'après l'horloge, le train avait déjà vingt minutes de retard. La guerre leur avait certes appris la patience, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il faisait un froid de canard et pendant qu'Edmund et lui attendaient sur ce quai l'arrivée du train, Narnia était en danger. Ils avaient besoin de ces anneaux et il fallait que Jill et Eustache aillent aider le roi Tirian aussi vite que possible avant que leur pays ne soit envahi.

Enfin, il distingua au bout de la voie le train qui essayait apparemment de rattraper son retard en arrivant vite, très vite, trop vite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> : La fin du texte parle du septième tome dans lequel les Pevensie à l'exception de Susan sont tous tués par le déraillement du train à cause de sa vitesse. Peter et Edmund sont sur le quai. Eustache, Lucy, Jill, le professeur Kirke et Polly Plumer sont dans un compartiment et les parents Pevensie dans un autre.


End file.
